A hero's depressing lament
by DiddyKF1
Summary: Diddy Kong had just saved his pal, Donkey Kong from the captivity of Kaptain K. Rool, but right after the catastrophe is over, another one begins in Diddy's emotions. Nobody pays any respect to him, and everyone but DK and Dixie continue to treat him like a zero, and it seems that Diddy will be depressed forever. Will Diddy get over his depression and feel like a hero again?


First of all, I'd like to thank Sonosublime for that great story on Donkey Kong Country 2. There was a small part I read during the first chapter on "Donkey Kong Country: The Return" that inspired me to write this story. It's basically the short part on how everyone would make Diddy feel depressed and anti-social, and with this story, I've decided to take that small part and put it into much further detail.

I also wanted to point out that I thought a story like this would have been clueless had I put it into separate chapters, so I decided to write it as a oneshot.

Well, enjoy!

1995

Some time just after the events of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest

Sometimes, the mid-nineties seemed very depressing for Diddy Kong, and the days following his adventure with Dixie to Crocodile Isle to rescue DK was no exception.

Diddy went to bed that night just hours after returning from Crocodile Isle, thinking about the compliment Cranky had given him:

"Well done, Diddy, m'boy! Who'd have known you'd be able to rescue that lazy grandson of mine and dump K. Rool in his own filthy swamp? Not bad for a novice!"

It was that day that Diddy believed he had shown his true heroism to the other Kongs. He had never felt so proud of himself in his life. Being a hero was all he ever wanted to be, and after all the adventures he had been on with DK and Dixie, he felt sure that he would get at least some attention or praise. He was so tired of receiving ignorance from everybody (excluding DK).

"_Perhaps,_" he thought, "_things might change now._"

The next morning, DK decided to take some time off, considering that he'd need some much needed rest after being held in captivity by K. Rool. Diddy decided to spend a day just walking around getting some fresh air. It was all he wanted to do after all that he and Dixie had been through to save DK.

Diddy was sitting by himself next to his favorite tree. Just then, Candy walked by with two banana cream pies. She looked like she was having a hard time balancing one on each hand.

"Hey, Candy, what's up?" asked Diddy.

"Oh, just delivering some banana cream pies to DK," replied Candy.

"Oh, well, … could I help you with one of those? It looks like you're in a bit of a struggle," asked Diddy politely.

"Oh, um, no, thank you. I'm sure I can take care of them. Thanks anyway," said Candy, and she walked away with the pies.

Diddy felt strange.

"She didn't just turn me down, did she?" he asked himself.

Diddy had only succeeded in rescuing DK yesterday and Cranky had given him a big compliment. He had just offered to help Candy, and she turned him down.

Diddy thought everything over for a minute and decided to head on over to Funky's Flights.

Funky was having a pretty rough morning. He had to wipe out while surfing the waves and broke his surfboard. He was going to repair it but first wanted to fix a broken wheel on his biplane.

Funky was jingling around with some tools when Diddy arrived.

"Hey, Funky," said Diddy in a rather quiet yet friendly tone.

Funky peered out from under the plane and saw Diddy standing next to him.

"Hey there, Diddy-dude. I hope your morning's been the opposite o' mine," said Funky with a disappointed look on his face.

"Why?"

"I wiped out and busted my soul-mate, and I've had a nightmare-of-a-horrible time trying to fix this wheel!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Funky," said Diddy.

"No worries, man. I'm sure I can figure it out," said Funky.

"Well, … could I help you with anything? Maybe I could see what's wrong with that wheel and you could try to fix your surfboard so that things could … speed up?" asked Diddy.

"Oh, … um, … -"

Diddy felt worried that Funky might reject him too.

"I'm sure I can get this all done with my own hands," said Funky. "If DK comes by, I'd be happy to let him help. He really is the go-to guy."

"Well, … are you sure you might not need my help, Funky? DK took the day off to relax, you know," said Diddy, his eyes starting to tear.

"I'm sure, dude. Thanks for asking, though."

And Funky rolled back under his plane and continued to struggle with his wrench.

"Well, … don't say I didn't ask," said Diddy, crying silently, and he headed off. Funky did not notice that Diddy was crying.

Diddy was walking alone sadly in the jungle. He was feeling so down. He had been hoping that at least somebody would show him at least any respect at all, but instead he only received more ignorance. He was at a loss as to what to do next.

"I don't understand," he said to himself. "Cranky calls me a true hero after rescuing DK, Candy refuses to let me help her, Funky refuses to let me help him and would rather prefer DK, and DK is not around to help them today. Could it be that they still see me as a zero instead of a hero?"

Diddy pondered his thoughts.

"Maybe I should visit Cranky. He'll know how to cheer me up."

He stopped crying, at least for now, and started walking over to Cranky's Cabin.

Cranky was relaxing in his chair enjoying the peacefulness and quietness of his cabin. Just then he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it? Whoever it is, you just ruined my vibe!" complained Cranky.

"Um, … it's … just me, … Diddy."

"UGH!" Cranky got up out of his chair. "What do you want now!?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Cranky opened the door and saw Diddy standing at the doorway.

"Listen, kid, you just don't understand what it would be like if someone ruined your peaceful day!" said Cranky.

"But, … -"

"But nothing! I'm sure everyone's trying to have a day of relaxation and you are ruining it for everyone!"

"No! I was just-"

"Shall you come here and barge in on me again like you just did, you'll be the next one to donate your body to science! NOW GO AWAY, YOU NUMBSKULL!" and Cranky slammed the door right in Diddy's face.

Diddy felt so deeply heartbroken. He had no idea what to do now. As tears poured from his eyes, he could only wonder why everyone had turned down against him with such ignorance, even Cranky saw him as a zero again. Diddy had never felt this depressed before in his life. He felt unwanted, unpraised and treated as if he had never gone on those adventures with DK and Dixie. He decided to go home.

Diddy's walk home from Cranky's felt like it lasted for ages. Tears poured from his eyes and down his face throughout the whole walk, leaving a trail of rain drops behind.

As Diddy climbed up the ladder to the tree house he saw something that made him even more sadder. DK was still not home. The banana cream pies that Candy had delivered were right on the kitchen table, unopened, and everything sounded so quiet. Not even a single bird could be heard chirping outside. Diddy felt as lonely as ever. It was only early afternoon, but he decided to run into his room, slam the door behind him, go straight to bed and stay there for the rest of the day.

_Meanwhile..._

Dixie was strolling around the jungle, looking for Diddy. She had planned to spend a day at the beach with him and simply relax and play around, but she hadn't seen her boyfriend all morning and was desperate to find him. She bumped into Candy.

"Hey, Candy, have you seen Diddy?" asked Dixie.

"No, Dixie, I haven't," said Candy. "The last time I saw him, he offered to help me with some banana cream pies and I refused."

"How could you refuse such a cute offer?" retorted Dixie.

"I just didn't need any help, those pies weren't that heavy," said Candy.

"Well, next time you see him, tell him I'll be waiting for him at the beach, and you should apologize to him for not letting him help you," said Dixie.

"Well, okay, Dixie, I will," replied Candy, feeling sorry for Dixie and Diddy.

"Thank you," said Dixie and the two parted ways.

A few hours later, DK came home. The moment he walked in through the front door he could hear the sound of Diddy crying. He wondered why Diddy would be sad on a day like this. He walked up to Diddy's door and knocked on it.

"Diddy?"

"Who is it?" asked Diddy in a sad tone.

"It's me, DK, your best big buddy in the whole world."

Diddy really didn't want to see DK right now. He wanted to be alone in his depression.

"Can I come in?" asked DK.

Diddy didn't answer.

"How did your day go?" asked DK.

"I don't wanna talk about it," replied Diddy.

"Okay. Just let me know if there's anything I can do for you, okay?" said DK.

No answer came from Diddy, prompting DK to walk away from Diddy's door, feeling puzzled.

"I don't understand. Why is Diddy in such a sad mood today?" DK asked himself.

During the night, just after DK had fallen asleep, Diddy sneaked into the kitchen and fetched himself a cup of water. He was feeling thirsty, since he hadn't eaten or drunken anything for hours. He drank his water and went back to bed.

Diddy endured a rather dreamless sleep until late the next morning. He had spent almost a whole 24-hour day in bed! He got up and ate a banana, the first time he ate anything in over a day, and walked outside to rethink his thoughts.

Diddy decided that the best thing to do today was to just avoid everyone as much as possible. Perhaps he was thinking that nobody really wanted his help because they favored DK more than him. He had to take the role as the main hero on his adventure with Dixie to Crocodile Isle because DK was being held in captivity helplessly, but immediately after the adventure was over the other Kongs once again preferred to DK as the big guy and Diddy as just his lowly sidekick.

"It's probably because I'm just a novice and far from being a true hero, even though Cranky called me a true hero two days ago, but I wonder why everyone would turn me down just for being polite to them?" Diddy asked himself in deep thoughts.

He accidentally encountered Bluster during his lonely walk. Diddy tried to act his nicest.

"Hi, Bluster, … just enjoying the nice morning air?" asked Diddy in his nicest tone, trying his best to act as friendly as possible.

"Go away, you future-less simian zero!" yelled Bluster as he walked off to the Barrelworks.

Diddy's heart exploded. He turned around to see Bluster walking away.

"Did he really just … -"

Diddy's eyes shed even more tears. Even after all the heroic achievements Diddy had accomplished, Bluster still thought he had no future.

"I can't believe this!" he cried to himself. "Why does everyone hate me all of a sudden!?"

Diddy vividly remembered the last time Bluster said that Diddy had no future. A flashback came up in his head:

(A/N: This is a small clip from the episode "Kong For A Day" from the DKC TV Series)

"It seems to me you're the only baboon without a future in front of your name," said Bluster.

Diddy took his hat and threw it on the floor, stomping on it, yelling, "I do have a future! I DO! I DO!"

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Diddy especially hated it when anyone told him that he didn't have a future. He felt so insulted by this.

He decided to take a walk to the beach, thinking that Dixie might be there, willing to cheer him up. Diddy often liked the calm sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shore. It was a sound that was so relaxing to him.

Diddy made it to the beach, but sadly, nobody was there. Dixie's plan to take Diddy to the beach was supposed to be yesterday, only to be scrapped when Dixie gave up on trying to find Diddy. The two had never met at any point during the day.

Diddy felt so sad and his heart ached.

"Am I gonna be lonely forever?" he asked himself.

He left the beach less than half of a minute after he had arrived. He thought on taking a walk to Funky's Flights.

Diddy arrived at Funky's Flights and, sure enough, Funky was there, doing business as usual.

"Well, if it isn't the Diddy-dude," said Funky as he saw Diddy arrive.

"Hey, Funky," said Diddy. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Oh, that was nothing, bro," said Funky, "besides, I managed to fix that broken wheel all on my own!"

"That's nice," said Diddy. "Anyway, I'm feeling a little down to the core. No one wants to talk to me at all, or even be anywhere near me. I was wondering if you could help me … if you can?"

Funky looked at his watch just as Diddy was finishing his sentence.

"Aw, man, look at the time. I'm sorry, little dude, but I have some other business to attend to. Maybe some other time," said Funky.

And with that, Funky walked into his storage room, thus leaving Diddy all by himself. Diddy's heart ached even more than ever.

"Does no one even want to be anywhere near me!? What did I do wrong!?", wondered Diddy, thinking that perhaps he had made a fool out of himself yesterday or when saving DK from K. Rool. "I can't be that much of a fool, and it can't be that I'm seemingly too young to be considered a hero by anyone other than DK." Diddy started to cry. "Why won't anyone talk to me?"

Diddy decided to go straight home from here. Once again, his sad walk seemingly took forever. He felt his life was going to take a downpour from hero to absolute zero forever. It seemed that no matter how many times Diddy had to save the island, DK would always be the hero, and Diddy would always be thrown away like a rotten banana. He felt like he wanted to run away and leave them (even his best buddy, DK and his girlfriend, Dixie) and act like he never existed. He was unable to even think about where to even go in his life, as he was completely lost within his sad, heroic heart.

"Why?" he asked himself in an explosion of tears, "Why would everyone turn me down like this? Why would anyone even turn down a hero?"

Diddy felt some cold chills running down his spine. He felt so sad that he almost didn't want to see anyone anymore.

On the way home, Diddy encountered Bluster again. As it turned out, Bluster was given the day off from working at the Barrelworks.

Bluster could see that Diddy was depressed and only decided to humiliate him even more.

"Get out of my way, you useless piece of brown fur!" shouted Bluster, although Diddy wasn't even in his way. He was just simply there as if they were taking up each others' personal space.

"But, I'm not even -"

And Bluster swung his hand like a clown and smacked Diddy right in the face, knocking the poor little monkey down and smashing the back of his head against the ground, bruising his head and face. Bluster took off laughing and went to enjoy his day off.

Poor Diddy! He felt as heartbroken as someone dying. He felt like the saddest teenage monkey to have ever lived. Today had turned out to be far worse than yesterday. He didn't feel like a hero anymore now. He truly felt like an absolute zero all over again. In two days, he had been turned down by Candy, turned down twice by Funky (even for his own depression), yelled at by Cranky, and verbally / physically assaulted by Bluster. Yesterday, Diddy wanted to help out at least somebody, and they politely refused to let him. Today, however, everyone whom Diddy approached would simply walk away and abandon him.

As Diddy got back up, the pain in the back of his head and his face was unbearable. He ran home as fast as his feet would let him. He climbed up the ladder, scurried into his room, tripped over a banana peel on the floor and crashed heavily into his own bed. He lay there crying just like yesterday.

DK was in the kitchen, and he heard his little nephew storm into the house and crash into his bed, crying like a little child.

DK walked into Diddy's room. (Diddy had left his door open) He found Diddy hiding himself under his blankets.

"Diddy?"

"Go away!" said Diddy.

"Diddy, are you okay?" asked DK.

"JUST GO AWAY!" yelled Diddy as loud as he could.

DK just stood there, shocked to see Diddy behave like this. It had only been two days since they returned from Crocodile Isle, and Diddy was the saddest he had ever been in his life, and DK didn't know why.

"I am not leaving from this spot until I find out what has gotten into you!" said DK.

"Oh, like you don't know! I'm sure the reason has got something to do with you!" said Diddy.

"What!?" said DK with shock.

"Everyone has been treating me like I'm a lowly zero who deserves to be thrown away! They still see you as the only hero on this island, and me as a dump load of nothing!"

"Is that why you've been so depressed and anti-social over the last 24 hours?" asked DK.

"_They_ won't even let me talk to _them_!" said Diddy.

"I'm sorry to hear that, buddy," said DK. He walked up to Diddy's bed.

Diddy heard DK's footsteps come closer to him.

"What do you want!?" asked Diddy harshly.

DK sat down on the floor right next to Diddy's bed.

"Well, … first I wanted to tell you that Dixie was out looking for you all day yesterday and today, too. She's feeling all alone because she hasn't seen you ever since we came back from Crocodile Isle. She told me she wanted to go to the beach with you yesterday but you never showed yourself to her."

"Perhaps that's why I didn't see her at the beach today," said Diddy sadly.

"Also Candy wanted to apologize to you for refusing to let you help her yesterday," added DK.

Diddy peeked his head out from under his pillow.

"Really?" he asked DK.

"Yeah, she felt sorry for you and extremely regrettable," said DK.

Diddy laid his head over his pillow the way it properly should be and DK patted the poor monkey on the head. It was just then that DK noticed the bruise on Diddy's face.

"Woah, Diddy, what happened to your face? I didn't see you look like this two days ago," wondered DK.

"Bluster … (sniffle) … came up to me … about … (sniffle) … ten minutes ago, … (sniffle) … and … (sniffle) … he punched me in the face … (sniffle) … and knocked me to the ground!" said Diddy, crying like someone who had gone through so much heartbreak (in fact, he did go through so much heartbreak).

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that, little buddy," said DK, feeling sad as well.

"The back of my head hurts, too," said Diddy.

DK got up and walked to the other side of the bed to see the back of Diddy's head. It was also bruised.

"Oh, dear, … my poor little buddy," said DK, feeling so sad for Diddy.

He walked back around and sat down in front of Diddy again.

"All of this all because … (sniffle) … everybody sees me as … (sniffle) … nothing … but … (sniffle) … a useless zero! Even after all the trouble and danger I've been through to save our banana hoard … (sniffle) … and to save … you, … (sniffle) … it seems that … (gulp) … everybody … (sniffle) … still hates me!" cried Diddy.

"There, there, little buddy," said DK, patting Diddy on the back, trying to keep him comfort.

"I'll never feel as much a hero as you are," said Diddy.

"I don't think that's true, little buddy," replied DK. "I'm sure someday you'll get to do something very courageous and be as heroic as me. Besides, you've already rescued me from K. Rool. Had you not done that, our whole island would've forever been in peril. Even Cranky felt happy for you."

"I went to see Cranky yesterday to see if he could cheer me up after everyone had rejected me, but … (sniffle) … he snapped at me! He was as harsh as I'd ever seen him! Before I could even walk in he slammed the door right in my face!"

"You shouldn't worry about Cranky. He's just getting old," said DK.

"Yesterday when I went to see Funky, he looked like he was having a very rough morning, and he definitely looked like he needed help, so I tried to ask him, but … (sniffle) … (gulp) … he turned me down, too," cried Diddy.

"Well, did he say that he wanted help?" asked DK.

"He said he would've rather preferred you!" said Diddy.

"Oh," said DK, lost in his thoughts.

"And then," said Diddy, "I went back over to Funky's Flights again today to see if he could help me with my depression, and he walked into his storage room and just left me standing there all alone with no help!"

"Aw, little buddy," was all DK could say.

"Everything that's happened in the last 24 hours have left me so depressed that I wished I'd have never bothered asking you to train me to be a hero in the first place! I feel like I wanted to have never been around! They seem better off without me anyway!"

"Diddy," said DK, "nobody on this island would be better off without you. They all know you're a hero, they all feel grateful for you for saving me, and … I'm sure that nobody sees you as a waste of space or a zero. They're probably all regretting what they did to you right now even as we speak."

"What makes you think that?" asked Diddy, still not believing a word DK said.

"I actually talked to Funky only a short while ago, probably just after you left his place, and, although he admitted that he'd still prefer me over you, he said that he completely regretted what he did to you yesterday and today, and he said that the next time you see him he would feel happy if you'd help him out with something, that is if you want to."

Diddy didn't want to believe any of DK's words at first, but then it came to his senses that DK was right. However, he was still pondering some depressing thoughts that made him keep crying.

"DK, … (sniffle) … why would anyone be this harsh to me … (sniffle) ... right after an adventure I had with that beautiful Dixie to save you?" asked Diddy.

"I don't know exactly why, little buddy," answered DK, "but I do feel certain that maybe it's because of your young age. You may have had three dangerous adventures almost impossible to succeed, but only three, which is why you are still classified as a little inexperienced. You still have a lot to learn if you want to be a real hero as great as I am. You may have the heart and the courage, but you're still a young novice right now. We all believe, though, that you are a rising star."

"Yet Bluster said this morning that he still thinks I have no future," interrupted Diddy.

"Oh, don't ever listen to Bluster. He's always bragging about things," said DK.

"Are you sure that anyone will ever grow fond of me?" asked Diddy, almost beginning to cry about thinking that the answer could be 'no'.

"Other than me and Dixie? Of course they will, Diddy," answered DK.

"Well, … (sniffle) … I … wonder if -"

Before Diddy could finish his question, there was a knock on the front door.

"Hello?" said a cute voice.

"I'm sure that's Dixie," said DK. "Do you want me to let her in?"

Diddy refused to answer him. All he did was let out a sniffle and some tears.

DK walked out of Diddy's room and opened the front door. Sure enough, yes, it was Dixie.

"Ah, hey there, Dixie," greeted DK, "How are you doing?"

"Hey, DK," replied Dixie, "I was wondering if you've seen Diddy around. I haven't seen him for over two days."

"He's in his room, … but he's very depressed right now, I feel sad to say."

"Why?" asked Dixie curiously.

"All the other Kongs were very harsh to him yesterday and today. He's all lost within his thoughts and … very heartbroken."

"Oh," said Dixie, feeling shocked, "… well, … could you ask him if he wants to see me?"

"I'll be right back," replied DK, and he walked back to Diddy's room. Diddy was still crying.

"Diddy?" said DK.

"What is it?" asked Diddy sadly.

"Um, … Dixie wants to see you. Should I let her in … or do you not want to see her right now?" asked DK.

Diddy thought it over for about a minute. Even though Dixie was his girlfriend, Diddy was thinking that he would hate for her to see him in such a big funk. However, he also figured that if Dixie had to see him feeling like this, maybe she could find a way to cheer him up. At that moment, however, Diddy found himself at a loss as to what to even think. Did he really want to see his girlfriend right now?

A whole minute went by in total silence, but DK was still waiting for an answer.

"Sure," said Diddy finally, "… let her in."

DK motioned for Dixie to come in Diddy's room.

"Diddy?" said Dixie.

Diddy sat up and saw Dixie right at his doorstep. She really wanted to cheer him up.

"Hi, Dixie," said Diddy, his eyes still pouring tears.

Dixie walked up to Diddy's bed and sat on the bed right next to her boyfriend, who was covered up in his blankets. This was the first time they'd been together since they returned to DK Island.

"How are you feeling, Dids?" asked Dixie softly, stroking his face.

Diddy almost didn't want to say anything, even to his girlfriend.

"I feel heartbroken and depressed. Everyone's abused me!" said Diddy.

"Aw, no. Not my heroic companion," said Dixie, feeling terrible to realize that her boyfriend had just been through a two-day period of ignorance and abuse.

"Yesterday," Diddy began, "I went out for a walk and saw Candy carrying some banana cream pies, … and she looked like she needed help, … so I offered my help, … (sniffle) … but she turned me down. Then I headed over to Funky's Flights and Funky was having a terrible morning and looked like he needed help, … so again I politely offered to help him, … (sniffle) … but he turned me down, too! I decided to go to Cranky's to see if he could cheer me up, … but once I got there … (sniffle) … he yelled out harsh words at me and immediately told me to leave! I came back here and laid here on my bed crying for the rest of the day, and even slept in late this morning! When I finally got out of bed and headed out the door this morning things quickly got much worse! While I was on my walk Bluster spotted me … (sniffle) … and I politely asked him if he enjoyed the nice weather, but … (sniffle) … he called me a future-less simian zero and told me to go away! I decided to head over to the beach to see if … (gulp) … you were there, … (sniffle) … and … you weren't there. (Dixie was almost starting to cry at this point) I left the beach less than half a minute later and headed back to Funky's. I asked him if he could help me with my depression in any way at all, … and … (sniffle) … he just walked away and abandoned me! I decided to head right back here and go right back to crying here in my bed, the only place where I could escape all the harshness of reality. However, on my way back Bluster was running toward me. He told me to get out of his way although I wasn't even in his way, and, … (sniffle) … calling me useless, he slapped me in the face so hard that it bruised my face and knocked me to the ground. The back of my head hit the ground so hard that it was also bruised! I eventually made it back home, but now I don't feel like coming out of my room anymore!"

Dixie felt so sad for Diddy. She couldn't believe the very sad story that he had just told her. Now she, too, didn't know what to do next. She wanted to cheer up her poor companion and she didn't know how.

"Diddy, … I am so sorry," said Dixie, who was also now practically crying, too.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about, Dix," said Diddy. "I'm just too young to be respected by anyone."

"No, you're not," said DK, walking in with a glass of banana juice for Diddy. "It's just not as easy for you to gain the respect of our fellow citizens as it is for me."

DK sat on the side of the bed opposite Dixie and gave Diddy the glass of banana juice.

"I feel like I want to make up for it," said Dixie.

"I just don't know what to do," said Diddy, sipping his juice.

"Didn't you both mention that you had a plan to go to the beach yesterday?" asked DK.

"Yes, I was planning to take Diddy to the beach, but … (sigh) … that never got to happen yesterday," said Dixie sadly.

"I'm sorry, … (sniffle) … my precious Dixie," said Diddy with a cry.

"Don't worry about it, Dids," responded Dixie, "We could probably try again some other time?"

"Maybe you two could try tomorrow. I hear the weather's supposed to be nice again tomorrow. How does that sound for a plan?" suggested DK.

The two younger apes thought it over.

"I think I'm good with tomorrow, Dix," said Diddy, taking another sip of his juice.

"So am I, Dids," said Dixie, putting a hand over Diddy's shoulders and wiping some of those depressing tears off his sad face with her other hand.

"I'm gonna go cook some lunch," said DK, and he left the room and headed for the kitchen.

Shortly after DK left the room, Diddy pulled his legs out from under his blankets and Dixie embraced him in a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Diddy planted a kiss on Dixie's cheek in return. For the first time in over 24 hours Diddy was feeling something different than depression. He felt loved. Loved … by Dixie. The two little monkeys couldn't feel any happier when they were together by themselves. They both felt very happy.

After some minutes went by, Diddy eventually stopped crying and Dixie put a hand right over Diddy's heart.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Diddy," said Dixie. "In my personal thoughts, … you're just as big a hero as DK."

Diddy's heart sank. His face blushed red. He couldn't have felt any happier to hear those words from Dixie.

"Thank you … so much," said Diddy, letting out a few more tears. These weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness.

"I love you … so much, Diddy," said Dixie with a smile.

Diddy couldn't help but smile back, "I love you, too, Dixie."

And the two kissed each other on the lips. Their romance was short-lived however as DK had just finished making lunch.

"Diddy, lunch is ready!" called DK.

The two younger Kongs didn't feel very pleased about DK cutting off their quiet moment of love.

"Well, … sorry, Dixie, but … (sigh) … I gotta go eat my lunch," said Diddy.

"Okay, Diddy, I'll … see you tomorrow at the beach, then?" responded Dixie.

"Sure," said Diddy.

Diddy got up out of his bed and the cute couple left the room.

Diddy headed for the kitchen while Dixie headed out the door.

"See ya tomorrow, Dix," said Diddy in a rather happy tone.

"See you tomorrow, Dids," said Dixie excitedly.

Diddy walked into the kitchen. You'll never believe what his lunch would turn out to be. It was a piece of the banana-cream pie that Candy had brought in yesterday!

"Candy told me this morning to give you a piece of the banana cream pie as a way of sending you her apologies," said DK.

"Did she really?" asked Diddy, feeling strange.

"Yeah," answered DK, "go ahead and eat up, my little buddy!"

"Wow! What a surprise!" said Diddy, feeling happy that at least someone had apologized to him by now.

He ate his pie like a little excited child!

"Well, little buddy, it's about time I saw a smile on your face! I haven't seen that wonderful Diddy smile in two days," said DK.

"I know, DK," said Diddy.

"Besides, I still feel like I owe you a million thanks for saving me from that no good K. Rool," added DK.

"Heh, you're welcome, DK," said Diddy.

"Now that's the Diddy I know!" said DK, glad to see that his little buddy wasn't feeling so depressed anymore.

The two apes embraced each other in a big "best buddies" hug that seemed to last forever.

That night, DK went to visit Cranky. Of course, a single knock on the door would drive Cranky crazy!

"WHO IS IT NOW!?"

"Why it's me, good ol' Donkey Kong! Protector of the island!" answered DK, and he kicked Cranky's door open.

"What is with you and all your laziness!? It's no wonder you ended up on Crocodile Isle!" shouted Cranky.

"Cranky, I need to have a serious word with you right now!" ordered DK.

"And what would that be about, you big ape?"

"I heard you were pretty harsh on my little buddy yesterday, weren't you!?" asked DK.

Cranky took some time to think about how hard he had been on Diddy when he came by to ask him for something to cheer him up yesterday.

"Well, he is only what you call a … 'beginner' … in heroism," said Cranky.

"From what I heard, when Diddy tried to come in here yesterday, he was extremely depressed because everybody else, well … except for me and Dixie, had been turning down his offers to help them, and he was physically abused by Bluster for no reason! He wanted to ask you if you had anything of some sort to cheer him up and get him out of his depression, and you refused to even let him speak of it and threw him out!"

"So, what's wrong with that?" wondered Cranky.

"He started to get so anti-social. When he came home and went to bed so early in the afternoon yesterday, he didn't even wanna talk to me either!" explained DK.

"Is it not true that every last ape on this island, except for you and that dimwitted Dixie, has abused him one way or another, and has led to him falling into a deep period of feeling so lost within himself?" asked Cranky.

"Oh, yes, it's true! And I'm here speaking to you about this because you were one of those abusing apes!" yelled DK.

"That Diddy is just a young lad! He's gotta grow up before he gains the respect of all the fellow citizens! What I want to know right now is: why is Diddy always depressed every time he succeeds in an adventure with you!? EVERY TIME!" said Cranky.

"Well, perhaps because he doesn't like to receive ignorance, which is what he got a lot of after he and I had to reclaim our banana hoard from K. Rool, and yesterday after having to save ME from K. Rool! As I understand it, by now Candy and Funky have already shown their regrets, and you and Bluster have not!" added DK.

"Well, … perhaps I could think if a way to make up for it," said Cranky, looking like he was pondering something.

"Well, I hope you come up with something pretty quickly," said DK.

"That I could do … ," said Cranky, "IF YOU LET ME GET SOME SLEEP FIRST, YOU BIG KNUCKLEHEAD! NOW GET OOOOUUUUUUT!"

Before he could say another word, DK was forced out of the house by Cranky.

The next day, Diddy headed off to the beach to play with Dixie. He had his red swimming shorts on along with his trademark red shirt with those yellow stars and his trademark red 'Nintendo' cap, and he was carrying his beach towel and his red surfboard with him. Along the way, he unfortunately ran into Bluster again. Bluster was surprised to see Diddy in his swimming shorts, his beach towel and his surfboard. The sight of Bluster immediately wiped Diddy's smile off his face.

"Heading to the beach to play with that useless female simian who wears such a sick color?"

"HEY, THAT'S MY GIRL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, YOU HEARTLESS TUXEDO GUY!" yelled Diddy.

"What? I really do think that pink is a sick color, yet I must wonder why did you have to pick an overly young dump as your girlfriend?" added Bluster.

"AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME! AFTER THAT SICK BEATING YOU GAVE MY HEAD YESTERDAY! HECK WITH YOU!" said Diddy, and he angrily ran off.

Diddy eventually made it to the beach, unhappy about encountering Bluster yet another time, and this time he had insulted Diddy's girlfriend!

"Bluster will never understand what it's like to be a hero or to even be loved! He thinks I have no future? I think he has no heart!" said Diddy to himself in an angry voice.

Dixie was waiting for Diddy at the point where she could almost feel the waves come in.

"Hey, Dids," said Dixie as Diddy put his towel and surfboard down next to Dixie's.

"Hey, Dixie," said Diddy, his voice sounding unenthusiastic.

"Wh-what's wrong? I thought you were feeling happy to be here today," said Dixie, almost tearing to see Diddy unhappy once again.

"Oh, it's just Bluster. He came up to me on my way here just moments ago, and started hitting on me and said something insulting about you!" said Diddy.

"Don't worry, Diddy. As long as he didn't say it right in my face, I feel fine," said Dixie.

"Thanks, Dixie," said Diddy, feeling a little relieved.

"You wanna go for a surf with me?" offered Dixie.

"Um, … sure, I guess," said Diddy.

The two youngsters grabbed their surfboards and started hitting the waves. While Dixie pulled off fantastic moves, Diddy didn't have much to offer. A huge wave came up and Diddy tried to prepare himself for it.

"Diddy, be careful!" warned Dixie.

But it was too late. Diddy was unable to time his stance right and the wave crashed into him, washing him to shore.

Dixie wiped out and was washed out to shore along with her surfboard. She got up and ran up to her boyfriend.

"Diddy! Diddy, are you okay!?" yelled Dixie as she approached Diddy.

Diddy was unconscious. He had taken a bad hit from that wave.

"Diddy?"

Dixie didn't know what to do. She rushed over to her surfboard and grabbed it, picked up her beach towel and dropped them off at her house, then came back for Diddy.

Fifteen minutes had passed when Dixie returned to the beach. Diddy laid there, still unconscious. Dixie put a hand over Diddy's chest. She could feel Diddy's heart still beating. She placed her right ear over Diddy's chest. He was still breathing.

"He's alive at least," said Dixie, relieved.

She looked ahead and saw Diddy's surfboard. She ran over and grabbed the board, along with Diddy's towel, and finally, she lifted her companion off the sand and carried him on her back, holding on to the board and towel in one hand and Diddy's arms lying over her shoulders in the other hand.

Dixie did not stop walking until they reached Diddy and DK's house. She carefully placed Diddy down on the ground and climbed up the ladder. She rushed inside and put Diddy's towel and surfboard in his room. Then she rushed back out, jumped back down and tried to wake up Diddy. She couldn't. She grabbed the poor hero and held him on her back again, and climbed back up the ladder. Once she was at the top, she got Diddy off her back and carried him in her tired arms. She slowly walked into Diddy's room and carefully placed the unfortunate monkey on his bed.

Moments later, DK was back. He was going to go on a dance with Candy, but it had to be postponed until next week. He gasped in shock when he took one glimpse into Diddy's room. There was his poor little nephew laying on his bed once again in the middle of the day! Three days in a row!

"What happened?" asked DK as he walked into Diddy's room.

"He crashed into a wave while we were surfing!" said Dixie sadly. "I tried to get him to wake up, but I can't!"

DK walked over to the bed to see his poor little buddy.

"Aw, dear," said DK, feeling sad.

But then, he had an idea. He rushed into the kitchen, poured a glass full of water and came back into Diddy's room with the glass.

"What are you doing, DK?" asked Dixie, having no idea what DK was doing.

"You'll see, Dix," said DK.

And he swung the glass above Diddy's head, making water splash all over his face and, therefore, waking him up.

Diddy coughed and coughed until he shook his head around to shake the water off his wet face.

"Where am I?" he said lazily.

"I'm afraid you're back home, Diddy," said DK.

"What!?" yelled Diddy. "I thought I had only just left home!"

"You did!" said Dixie. "Do you not remember what happened at the beach?"

"Last thing I can remember is staring at a big wave on my surfboard," recalled Diddy.

"Dids, the wave crashed into you. You fainted, and I had to bring you home!" explained Dixie.

"I feel like I was only out of the house for about twenty minutes!" said Diddy. "My walk to the beach was slowed down by the sight of Bluster, and-"

"Ah, hah! I knew Bluster had something to do with it!" interrupted Dixie.

"What!? No, not again!" said DK. "What did Bluster do this time, little buddy?"

"He started hitting on me, and said an insult against Dixie!" answered Diddy.

"I tried to tell you that you shouldn't have been thinking about it, … my sweet companion," said Dixie.

"HE SAID THAT YOU WERE A USELESS, OVERLY YOUNG DUMP, AND THAT PINK IS A SICK COLOR!" shouted Diddy, who then covered his mouth with his hands, wishing he hadn't said that.

Dixie just stared at Diddy with shock.

"You can't be serious, Diddy!?" said DK, also shocked.

Diddy realized he had made a big mistake, revealing those horrible words about Dixie that Bluster had blasted at him this morning.

"Did … he … really say that?" asked Dixie.

"(sniffle) … Yes!" admitted Diddy.

Diddy and Dixie both started crying.

DK felt disappointed, too. Everyone had managed to regret the horrible things they had done to Diddy, except for Bluster, who now may (or may not) have damaged the love relationship between Diddy and Dixie! This left both of the young monkeys heartbroken.

"Aw, come on now, I'm sure Bluster didn't mean to damage your relationship," said DK.

"I'm not feeling that way," said Dixie to DK, "I'll love Diddy, no matter if anyone tries to come up with something even harsher than what Bluster said this morning," she turned to Diddy, "you will always be loved, Dids."

Diddy tried to smile, but the horrible thoughts that were overfilling his mind prevented him from doing so.

"I'm so sorry, Dixie," said Diddy, crying.

"Don't worry about it, Dids. I'll get over it. It'll be okay," said Dixie, trying to assure Diddy.

Just then, someone knocked on the front door. DK went to see who it was. It was Funky.

"Yo, Donkey-dude! How's a hanging!?" said Funky, acting so excited.

"Hey, Funky," said DK, sounding bored.

"What's giving you the negative chills, dude?" asked Funky.

"Bluster snapped at Diddy again this morning," said DK.

"Aw, that's a real bummer. I thought Diddy's depression was done with by now," said Funky.

"Well, apparently, it backfired," said DK.

"Well, anyways, I just wanted to spread the word that I've planned a picnic over at my place tomorrow, and everyone's invited!"

"Really?" asked DK.

"Oh, yea-heah! Even Diddy's invited, too! I still owe him for what I did to him yesterday and the day before. Maybe this will cheer him up for sure!" explained Funky.

"Perhaps," said DK, feeling unsure.

"Anyways, I gotta spread the word to other parts of this world! See ya tomorrow, dude!" said Funky, leaving.

"See ya, Funky," answered DK as Funky disappeared.

DK returned to Diddy's room.

"Hey, guys, I just got some good news from Funky," said DK.

"Really?" asked Dixie, who had stopped crying.

"Funky's having a picnic over at the Flights tomorrow and everyone's invited!" announced DK.

Dixie felt so excited but Diddy didn't. He didn't even believe a single word DK just said.

"That sounds great, Dids," said Dixie, all excited. "I better get things ready then. See you both at the picnic tomorrow!"

"See ya, Dixie," said DK as Dixie left.

DK turned to Diddy, who was still crying because his depression had come back.

"Aw, cheer up, little buddy," said DK in a sad tone.

The big ape took a seat next to Diddy's bed and patted his depressed nephew on the head.

"I'll never get over this depression," said Diddy, still crying.

"Of course you will, Diddy," said DK.

"I doubt it. Even if there really is a picnic tomorrow, I don't even wanna bother going. I'll be the only one feeling like a zero, but to make matters worse, Bluster has now called my girl a zero, too!"

"After everything I told you yesterday, we've come right back to this, huh?" said DK.

"I feel like … (sniffle) … I'm gonna feel this way forever! (sniffle) In fact, … (gulp) … I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE!" Diddy was now crying like a little kid younger than he was.

DK had never seen Diddy this sad before! This had to be the worst he had ever seen from his little buddy.

"What do you mean, you don't care anymore, Diddy? Come on, little buddy. I can assure you that this depression won't go on forever," said DK, patting Diddy's shoulder.

"Oh, so you think," said Diddy, starting to turn angry.

"Diddy, I'm positive! Please believe me, little buddy!" said DK, feeling desperate.

"UGH! Like one simple picnic is gonna solve everything!? Perhaps I'll arrive and then they'll just act like I'm not even there! They're probably pretending to want to cheer me up! Nobody cares for me! Maybe it _is_ time I acted like I never existed! I should never have asked you to give me any hero training! I should never have met Dixie! I should never have become best buddies with you or even with anybody!" yelled Diddy.

"Diddy, please don't talk like th-"

"Don't talk like I'm a stranger to all Kongs? Or what!? You'll run off and tell everyone that it's true that I'm never gonna wanna see them again!? If that's what you wanna do at the picnic tomorrow, go right ahead! GO ON! HAVE YOUR FUN! DON'T SAY YOU WEREN'T TOLD! WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, YOU COULD EVEN SNATCH ALL MY HERO COINS FROM CRANKY! I THOUGHT I HAD HEROISM IN ME, BUT I DON'T! I DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO HAVE ANY HEROISM IN ME! SINCE EVERYONE ELSE DOESN'T CARE THAT I'VE SHOWN ANY HEROISM AT ALL, YOU MIND AS WELL JUST GO AHEAD AND TELL EVERYONE THAT I DON'T WANNA BE HERE ANYMORE! THEN, YOU CAN SIMPLY ACT LIKE I NEVER LIVED ON DK ISLAND! GO ON! I DON'T GIVE A DARN IF ANYONE FORGIVES ME!"

And he banged his face against his pillow.

DK felt so heartbroken. He had just heard the harshest words Diddy had ever spoken in his entire life!

"Diddy?" asked DK in his kindest tone, almost crying.

"GO AWAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Diddy.

DK sat there motionless for a few seconds, and then, without saying another word, he got up and left Diddy's room, closing the door and leaving him all alone.

It seemed now that there was indeed no cure for Diddy's depression anymore. It had gotten the best of him. It had gotten so bad that Diddy wished he had never existed!

Only a year ago, Diddy had wanted to be a hero so bad, and DK had gone through so much trouble to help his little buddy fulfill his dream, but now Diddy sounded like he didn't want to be a hero anymore. Diddy now felt like he wanted his depression to go on forever and make it seem like he never existed. It seemed that his lifelong dream was crushed, and he didn't care about whether he would regret it or not.

DK sat down on the living room sofa and let some tears out of his eyes. He was sure he couldn't help his little buddy now. He was sure that poor Diddy was certainly going to feel this way for the rest of his life, and even have thoughts of becoming suicidal.

"_What am I gonna do about my little buddy?_" thought DK to himself, crying, even remembering the time when he himself once wished he didn't exist.

He decided to head to his own room to ponder some thoughts. He wanted Diddy to feel like a happy little hero, not an overly depressed zero, but DK couldn't find a way to help his poor, sad little nephew.

"I'll just have to tell everyone that Diddy doesn't wanna come to the picnic," he said to himself. "I would never tell anyone that he felt like he didn't wanna be around anymore."

He knew this would upset everyone, but it seemed like his only choice.

Eventually, the next day came, and DK got himself ready for Funky's picnic. He couldn't get his mind off of Diddy. He still couldn't get over those horrible words Diddy had yelled at him yesterday. On his way out the door, he cautiously approached Diddy's door and creaked it open slightly.

Diddy was asleep, although it looked like he was having a nightmare.

DK decided not to wake up Diddy and just left him home.

_Meanwhile..._

At Funky's Flights, all the other Kongs were just arriving for the picnic. Things looked so amazing! The tables were handsomely decorated, and the food Funky had prepared looked absolutely delicious!

"I can't wait to get this party started!" said Funky just as Cranky, Candy, Bluster and Dixie arrived.

They were all stunned by the looks of the wonderful food that awaited them! They couldn't wait to dig in!

Just then, DK arrived.

"Hey, everyone, the big ape of the jungle has come to join us," said Candy, feeling happy that DK was there.

"Hey, everyone," said DK in a lazy tone.

Candy noticed DK's sad expression on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong, DK?" asked Candy.

DK just sighed.

"Something's buggin' ya, isn't there, DK?" asked Cranky.

DK didn't answer.

"Where's Diddy?" asked Dixie.

DK shook his head.

"Oh, no! Please don't tell me it's about the Diddy-dude!?" asked Funky with shock.

DK nodded, "He's not coming."

"Is he still not over his offers being turned down by the rest of us?" asked Candy.

"No, it's much worse!" said DK, crying.

"How worse?" asked Dixie.

"Diddy's fallen so depressed that … he even went hard on me yesterday. He said he wished he never existed and he may even hate us all now! Even you, Dixie, and even myself!"

Everyone was shocked. There was a long silence.

"I planned this picnic in my intentions to cheer up that poor little dude," said Funky, "and all we get is that he's turned us all down?"

"I'm afraid it's true," said DK.

Everyone started thinking over what they had done to Diddy.

Candy could only think about the moment Diddy offered to help her with some banana cream pies and she had refused the offer.

Funky thought about the moment he also turned down a help offer from Diddy about fixing his plane. He also questioned himself in his mind about why he had abandoned Diddy when he asked for Funky's help with his depression.

Cranky recalled yelling at Diddy and slamming the door in his face when all Diddy wanted was to just talk to Cranky.

Dixie almost burst into tears as she was thinking about Diddy. She was seemingly the only one who didn't do anything wrong, yet now there she was, thinking that her boyfriend was probably going to abandon her forever.

DK suddenly broke the silence.

"How could you!? ALL OF YOU! Well, except you, Dixie," said DK, "WHY WOULD YOU ALL DO THIS TO MY LITTLE BUDDY!? ALL HE'S BEEN TRYING TO DO IS TO PROVE HIS HEROISM, AND YET YOU THINK HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY JUST BECAUSE HE'S SO YOUNG AND SMALL!? YOU'VE PROVEN YOURSELVES WRONG! AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! DIDDY YELLED AT ME YESTERDAY AND TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THAT HE DOESN'T WANNA EXIST ANYMORE!"

"Listen, DK, ... I know how you feel," said Candy, "and I'd understand how Diddy is probably feeling, too."

"Well, I don't know what Diddy may be feeling," said DK, "but I think that whatever it is, there's the possibility that I might lose my little buddy, Dixie might lose her boyfriend, and this island might not get a succeeding ruler in the future, all because of what you've done to my poor little buddy."

DK burst into tears.

Just then, Cranky tapped him on the shoulder.

"Listen, DK, I've got an idea," said Cranky.

Everyone listened to what Cranky had to say.

"We should all go to DK's house and try to cheer up the little ape, should we?" said Cranky.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea," said DK.

"It's worth a try," said Candy, "After all, he is your best buddy in the entire world."

"Certainly," said Funky.

"What if he's not even there?" wondered DK. "He's probably thinking about running away because he thinks nobody likes him anymore."

"Come on, DK. I'm sure Diddy's probably beginning to think about how things would be when we all head up there and apologize to him," said Cranky.

"I'm in," said Dixie.

"Same here," said Funky.

"And me," said Candy.

Bluster said nothing.

"Ahem, Bluster?" ordered Cranky.

"Oh, now what?" asked Bluster.

"You're the one who ruined his recovery yesterday, so you will be the one owing Diddy this favor more than we do!" said Cranky.

"I could care less," said Bluster. "All I want is money!"

"And if you think you're gonna get money by abusing my little buddy and insulting his girlfriend, you're mistaken!" said DK.

"If you don't do this for us, Bluster, I'll never work in your factory again!" demanded Candy, "I'll quit my job and spend the rest of my life hanging out with the only big ape I'd ever go out with!"

"You wouldn't?" said Bluster.

"Oh, yes, I would," replied Candy, "I would abandon your stupid Barrel factory just to care for Donkey Kong and his little pal, Diddy!"

"I'll ensure your mother fires you!" said Cranky.

"All right, all right! FINE! I'LL DO THIS!" shouted Bluster.

"Thank you!" said everyone else.

_Meanwhile..._

Diddy was now awake in his bed. He was starting to regret all those harsh words he yelled to DK yesterday. He desperately wanted to take it back and get DK back on his side. He wondered how DK was feeling now. He probably still had his feelings hurt, or maybe DK was telling everybody that Diddy didn't want to exist on DK Island anymore. Anyhow, Diddy wanted DK back so badly. He wanted help with his depression, and nobody was there for him, not even his big uncle.

DK and the other Kongs arrived at DK and Diddy's house. They climbed the ladder one at a time and DK told the others to stay on the porch until the time was right.

DK walked up to Diddy's door and knocked.

"Yes? Who is it?" said Diddy sadly.

"It's just me, DK. Can I come in?" asked DK, relieved that Diddy had not run away after all.

"Sure, please do," answered Diddy, sensing his opportunity to apologize to DK.

DK slowly opened the door and walked into Diddy's room.

"Oh, DK!" said Diddy just as he saw DK walking towards his bed.

"Hi, little buddy," said DK, feeling sad for himself and for Diddy.

Diddy got up out of his bed and ran up to DK. DK sat down and Diddy jumped right into DK's lap. The two Kongs embraced each other in another big long-lasting hug.

"DK, … (sniffle) … I'm so sorry about what I said yesterday," cried Diddy. "I never meant to say any of that stuff. I am glad I became best buddies with you, I am happy that you gave me that hero training, and I'm especially happy to have Dixie as my girlfriend, but above all, … (sniffle) … I love you … so much, … DK, … (gulp) … my best pal in the whole world. (sniffle) I'm really so sorry. (sniffle) Can you forgive me?"

"Aw, Diddy, you know I'd never get mad at you," replied DK. "You are the best pal I've ever had in my whole life, too. Ever since I walked out that door after you had your outburst, all I thought about was how I could cure your depression. I would never leave your side, little buddy. You know, … I love you so much, too. We will always be best buddies no matter what happens between us. Besides, where would I be without my little buddy?"

"Aw, DK," said Diddy.

"I forgive you, Diddy," said DK.

And the two best buddies continued to hug each other as if they hadn't seen each other in a long time. As the two looked each other in the eyes, Diddy still looked very sad and his face was wet all over, so DK wiped Diddy's teary eyes and grinned at his little nephew. DK felt very sorry to see Diddy's depressing frown, so he tried to cheer him up.

"An island without my little buddy isn't an island worth living on," said DK.

"Awww, DK," said Diddy, who was still tearing up. He tried his best to stop his tears, but he just couldn't. His eyes were pouring more tears than ever.

Upon seeing those tears, DK felt even more sadder for Diddy. Now DK_ really_ wanted to get that wet frown off of Diddy's face.

"Aww, there, there, little buddy, it'll be okay," said DK in a comforting tone.

"I ... (sniffle) ... I just can't ... (sniffle) ... stop crying, ... (sniffle) ... big buddy," cried Diddy, "I feel terrible. Everyone's been s-s-so harsh to m-m-me. (sniffle) Even a quiet day at the beach did ... (sniffle) ... n-n-n-nothing at all! (cries) When I sadly fell asleep last night after I ... (sniffle) ... y-y-yelled at y-you, ... (sniffle) ... I had a terrible nightmare, ... (sniffle) ... and ... (sniffle) ... it made me regret everything I yelled at you yesterday. (sniffles three times) I feel s-so desperate, ... (sniffle) ... and I feel more s-sadder than I was ... even yesterday! I really wish you could h-h-he-hel- ... (pauses and sniffles several times with a small cry) ... help me get out of my depression, ... (sniffle) ... but I sense that you've r-run out of ideas. (cries) C-could you still help me with my de-depression, ... (sniffle) ... pl-please?"

"Aww, of course I will, ... my poor little buddy," replied DK, feeling so sorry for Diddy, "And if it makes you feel better, I haven't run out of ideas. I would never let you down when you're feeling this way. I'll always be there for you, like I am now."

"Awww, th-than-nks, ... (sniffle) ... D-... (sniffle) ... DK," replied Diddy, feeling a little relieved, but still desperately sad.

"You're welcome, little buddy," said DK in return. He also started to cry a little from feeling so bad for Diddy.

About a minute later the duo finally finished their hug which had lasted for about three minutes.

"I'll be right back, little buddy," said DK, and he walked out to the porch.

It was time to put Cranky's plan into action.

_At the porch …_

"I hope Diddy's gonna be alright," said Candy.

DK came out.

"Ahem, I believe we all know who should be the first to apologize to my little buddy," said DK.

Everyone stared at Bluster.

"What, me? Well, … I, um, … well, you know, I … -"

"Forget trying to come up with an excuse, Bluster!" said Candy.

"GO IN THERE, YOU NUMBSKULL!" yelled Cranky.

DK grabbed Bluster's arm and dragged him into the house.

"BLUSTER, YOU ARE GONNA DO THIS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" ordered DK. "NOW GO IN THERE AND APOLOGIZE TO DIDDY!"

Diddy heard DK's yelling.

"_Oh, no! He's bringing Bluster into my room!? How could DK do this to me!? He's betrayed me!_" thought Diddy to himself.

Just then, Bluster appeared.

"Well, look who decided to ruin my life some more! You complete idiot!" yelled Diddy.

"Diddy, … I'm so sorry!" said Bluster.

"Sorry!? Sorry about what!?" asked Diddy, not believing him.

"I'm sorry I said you didn't have a future, and I'm sorry I hit on your precious girlfriend!"

"I thought I was supposed to be the only one to CALL HER PRECIOUS!" yelled Diddy.

DK, listening in, was feeling sure that Cranky's idea was not working. He decided to walk in and intervene.

"Diddy!" said DK, "I didn't wanna tell you this, but, yes, this ape really is sorry for what he did to you over the past two days."

"Huh! Like he's finally regretting all those things that he did to me!" said Diddy, still angry.

"I'm serious, little buddy!" shouted DK.

Diddy paused. Silence fell for about five seconds.

"Are you … sure … that … he … really does mean it? He's not just … telling me this for no reason?" wondered Diddy.

"Yes, he means it," said DK.

Diddy was quite surprised. He couldn't believe that Bluster was even saying anything like this, but he figured he and DK were being honest.

"Well, … if you say so," said Diddy.

"Now, Bluster, … I'm sure you might wanna go ahead and leave before Diddy, here, decides to rethink his beliefs."

"Yes, DK," said Bluster, turning around and walking away.

Candy was next.

"Hey, I've been thinking about how it would've went if I had let you help me with those banana cream pies three days ago."

"How did you think it would've gone?" asked Diddy, acting upset at Candy at first glance.

"I think it would've gone well," said Candy. "After all, those pies were for you and DK."

"So why didn't you let me help you, then?" asked Diddy.

"I'll admit it: I was hoping that DK would help me," said Candy, feeling guilty.

"DK was taking that day off!" yelled Diddy.

"I know, Diddy, … and I just wanted to say, … I'm sorry. The next time you happen to see me with a stack of banana cream pies, I'd be more than happy to let you help me with them," explained Candy.

"Are you positive?" asked Diddy, wanting to make sure Candy really meant it.

"Yes," answered Candy. "You being DK's best buddy and me being his girl, … perhaps we could make a good team delivering banana cream pies."

"Wow, I never thought you'd say that," said Diddy, surprised.

"I can picture right now, carrying a stack of two banana cream pies just like I was three days ago. You would be sitting on that log where I saw you sitting at on that day, and I would be asking you to help me with those pies, and you would happily walk up to me and take one of the pies and follow me to your house with it."

"Really?" asked Diddy.

"Oh, sure," said Candy in a happy tone. "Next time you see me carrying banana cream pies, how's about helping me out?"

"Sure, thanks, Candy," replied Diddy.

The two shook hands and Candy left the room.

Moments later, Cranky walked in, looking like he was hiding something behind his back.

"Uh, Diddy, uh, I just wanted to, … um, … see if you were in a good mood for a gift," said Cranky as he stood in Diddy's doorway.

"And I assume that gift is whatever you've got behind you back?" wondered Diddy.

"Uh, yes, … you see, … I was thinking about how hard I must have been on you the other day and wanted to make up for it," said Cranky.

"Really?" said Diddy, feeling slightly unsure that Cranky was telling the truth. He even thought that Cranky was going to play an old prank on him.

"Remember what I said about you taking after DK and I many years from now?" asked Cranky.

"Yes," replied Diddy.

"Well, first I wanted to say I'm sorry for lashing out on you the other day, and second I wanted to give you something that would remind you of what I said."

"What exactly is that 'strange' something?" asked Diddy.

"I'm sure it isn't strange to you at all," said Cranky.

Cranky pulled his hand out from behind his back and reached it out to Diddy. Diddy gasped when he saw what was in that very hand. It was one of the hero coins that Diddy had given to Cranky during his recent quest to save DK from Crocodile Isle. Cranky had made it shine so golden it looked like it was so new! Diddy's eyes stared at it with wonder!

"I'd like you to have this, Diddy," said Cranky. "as a symbol of your heroism and a remembrance of your success that I'd never thought would happen, this is for you, young lad."

Diddy slowly reached his hand out and took the hero coin from Cranky. As Diddy held the shiny coin in his hand it looked like a piece of gold! It was a piece of something that Diddy would always remember, and it was for him to keep in his room forevermore to signify his role as a member of the Kong family of video game heroes!

"Thank you so much, Cranky," said Diddy. "This is the greatest gift anyone's ever given to me. I love it!"

"That's good. Well, I better head off to take care of some unfinished business. You better keep that coin in a safe, Diddy," said Cranky, and he left Diddy's room.

_At the porch …_

"I assume everyone who hadn't apologized to Diddy has done so by now?" asked DK.

Everyone else nodded their heads.

"Well, then I guess we can all go back to our picnic and have some fun!?" asked DK happily.

Everyone agreed.

"Okay, then you all head back to the Flights, and I'll go inside and get Diddy," said DK.

As all the other Kongs headed back to Funky's Flights, DK went back into Diddy's room. Diddy was looking for a safe place to keep the hero coin he had just received from Cranky.

"Hey, Diddy, everyone was wondering if you'd like to join in on the fun? They still have their picnic going on at Funky's," said DK.

"As a matter of fact, … yes, … I will, … big buddy," answered Diddy.

"Woah, what is that you have in your hand?" asked DK, approaching Diddy.

"This is one of the hero coins I collected on my journey to Crocodile Isle to show Cranky that I am a true hero of the Kongs," said Diddy, "Cranky just gave me this one as an apology gift moments ago."

"Well, that's very nice of him," said DK, "That really should show that you really are a great hero just like I am," said DK.

"Well, … I may still be not as good as you are, nor am I as experienced as you, but at least I've got something to prove that … I am, … to say the least, … a great island protector."

"You certainly are, little buddy," said DK, giving Diddy a pat on the head. "Perhaps, one day, you will do something so heroic that everyone will praise you so deeply for it, just like they do today with me."

"Thanks, DK," said Diddy, his eyes letting out a few tears of happiness.

"You're welcome, little buddy," said DK.

Diddy decided to hide his hero coin in his bedside drawer, where he could get it out at night and gaze at it to remind himself of how heroic he proved himself to Cranky on his quest to save DK.

The two apes hugged each other, and then together they walked out and headed off towards Funky's to join the picnic.

When the two heroes arrived at Funky's, everyone saluted the duo. Diddy had a great time at the picnic and from now until the next time K. Rool would strike trouble on DK Island, life for Diddy hadn't been any happier than this!

And you thought the whole story was going to be so desperate and sad? NAH! You can't ever go without a happy ending!


End file.
